Obediah Hinton
Obediah Hinton is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He is the subject of the Stranger side-mission "The Wisdom of the Elders". History Background Obediah Hinton is one of the village elders in a small village named Butcher Creek. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The Wisdom of the Elders I Obediah thanks the player for finding his friend, Lemuel. However, Lemuel attacks the protagonist, who then has to subdue him. Obediah tells the protagonist that his friend is not well and introduces himself to them. The player asks for money, but Obediah responds by saying that the villagers do not have a lot of money and that he can only give him friendship and love instead. He then takes Lemuel inside the house. The Wisdom of the Elders II When the protagonist knocks on his house, Obediah seems frightened. He tells the player to leave for his own safety. The protagonist is confused, to which Obediah says that the "demons" are coming to attack the village. As a result, the player eliminates the wild dogs in the village. After doing this, the player tells the villagers to get inside their home and Obediah states that a man told him that the demons will come in many forms, as would protection. The protagonist tells him that it is merely sick dogs who got poisoned by an unknown substance, and to shoot any sick animals. Obediah tells the protagonist that they cannot doubt the man, who told them that evil has plagued the village. A man known as the "Shaman" appears and claims that he can save them. The shaman tells Obediah and the others that the curse has changed and some dark charms in the woods have to be destroyed. The player then asks the shaman if the charms were to be destroyed the cruse would be lifted. The shaman tells him that the woods are plagued with demons and it is impossible to destroy them with the protection of demons. The man tells Obediah and the others that the protagonist is telling them lies that there is no such curse, and so the player will have to destroy 13 charms in the woods. The Wisdom of the Elders IV Obediah will be sitting outside with the shaman. The protagonist tells him that he has destroyed the charms and the shaman is in disbelief. Obediah is overjoyed at this, while the shaman interrupts and claims that the protagonist has made the curse worse than before. The protagonist recalls that he stated that the curse would be lifted if the charms were to be destroyed and Obediah seems to be confused by this. The player says to Obediah that the shaman is clearly hiding something from them, while the shaman responds by saying to Obediah that the protagonist is lying and that he has the gift of seeing demons. Angered by this, the player threatens the shaman, causing him to run away. Obediah recalls an abandoned mine, where the shaman told him and others not to go. The player investigates the mine, only to find that a poisonous substance is leaking in the abandoned mine into the water. He collects a sample of the substance, and hears someone nearby. This person nearby sets off some dynamite in the attempt to kill the protagonist, who manages to escape and get back to the village. Upon arrival, the player observe that the shaman wants Obediah to sign some papers and lift the curse. Obediah decides to read aloud the papers before signing. It is revealed that the shaman works for Roanoke Fuel Company, and wants the villagers to sell their land. The shaman is surprised that Obediah is in fact literate and tells him to stop reading the document. The protagonist decides to confront the shaman, and Obediah is surprised that the protagonist survived. The protagonist claims that the shaman purposely tried to kill him when investigating the mines, before taking out a sample of the poisonous substance and telling Obediah and others that they were poisoned. Obediah and others still doubt the protagonist's claims, so the protagonist decides to ask the shaman to reveal what the substance is. The shaman stammers and claims that the substance is nothing, but the player doesn’t believe him and forces him to consume his own poison. The shaman desperately admits that it is poison, and that the company was digging and discover that there was only arsenic and lead inside the mine. The shaman also admits that he put on this scheme to convince the villagers to leave. This increases Obediah and others’ paranoia, and they start to believe that higher spirits have cursed the village through a mining company and that they must therefore appease the spirits. Obediah tells the player to leave the village and take the money. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "The Wisdom of the Elders" Navigation de:Obediah Hinton Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Strangers in Redemption 2